The white lady
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 100 % AU-story. The sequel to 'Aria and the Flame of the West'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL and LOTR.**

* * *

 **The white lady**

 **Aria and Hanna sit in Hanna's room, flipping through some random fashion-magazines.**

"Han, where's your mom today?" says Aria.

"She's at work." says Hanna.

"Oh, wasn't she fired a few weeks ago?" says Aria.

"Yeah, but her boss decided to take her back for...reasons mom don't wanna tell me." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Aria.

Suddenly a person appear in a huge flash of bright white light.

It's a 25 year old woman with long blonde hair.

She wear white lace underwear, a long white silk cloak and white high heel boots.

In her right hand is a thick long white oak-wood staff that Aria feel looks kinda familiar even though she don't know exactly why.

"Who are you?" says Aria.

"I'm not sure if I should be upset that you don't know who I am, your majesty." says the unknown woman.

"Oh, you're from the past." says Aria.

"Yes, if you're talking about the ancient realm of Middle Earth." says the unknown woman.

"Please, tell me your name. And call me Aria. Your majesty sounds too formal for me." says Aria.

"As you wish, Aria. I'm Gandeelfeya, the white lady." says the unknown woman.

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." starts Aria.

"...Aria Mongomery. I know who you are." says Gandeelfeya.

"You know me too?" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"No, who are you?" says Gandeelfeya.

"I'm Hanna Marin, known as Hanna-Boo to most of my friends." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Oh...pleased to meet you." says Gandeelfeya.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Aria, my queen...we need you." says Gandeelfeya.

"I guess I have to help. Give me a couple days to prepare." says Aria.

"As you wish. I'll be waiting for your arrival in the Gray Haven, my queen." says Gandeelfeya.

"I won't fail my kindom of Gondor." says Aria.

"Thank you, Aria. We all trust you." says Gandeelfeya.

Gandeelfeya swing her staff and disappear in a flash of light.

2 days later.

"Aria, can we be certain that this isn't a trap?" says Spencer.

"No, but as the queen of Gondor it is my duty to protect my people." says Aria.

"Gondor doesn't exist anymore." says Spencer.

"Yes, it does. And we're going there and I want y'all to go with me." says Aria. "I can't do this without my best friends."

"I'm with you." says Emily.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Spencer?" says Aria.

"Okay. I'm going with you, Aria." says Spencer.

"Thanks. Let's go." says Aria as she grab Andúril and stap the scabbard to her belt.

"So, how do we get to Middle Earth...?" says Hanna.

"Relax, let your hearts guide you. My the gate of space and time open up and bring us where we wish to go." says Aria as she relax and clsoe her eyes.

In a flash of white light, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are trasnported to a white elven ship that slowlu sail across calm water as the sun shine above.

"This ship shall take us to the Gray Havens, the welcome port to Middle Earth for those who travel there from far away lands." says Aria.

"Why the fuck are you talkin' like that, Aria?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, people in this world talk like that." says Aria in mature serious tone.

The girls notice that they look different from what they usually do.

Aria wear a female version of King Aragorn's royal armor-suit, Hanna wear a Rohan dress, Spencer wear a Gondorian officer's uniform and Emily wear a purple elven gown.

Aria of course has Andúril, Spencer has a standard Gondorian sword, Emily has an elven sword and Hanna has just a dagger.

"Not fair! You guys get awesome swords and I get this tiny crappy knife...?" says Hanna.

"Dagger, not knife. And it's not crappy. That's solid craftmanship from the Riddermark, Miss Marin my friend." says Spencer.

20 hours later, the girls reach the Gray Havens where Gandeelfeya is waiting for them.

"Greetings, Queen Aria." says Gandeelfeya with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." says Aria as she step off the ship. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

"You're most welcome." says Gandeelfeya. "I have horses for you. We must ride to Minas Tirith at once."

Gandeelfeya whistle and 5 horses come running. 4 normal one and one that's bigger and more beautiful than the others.

"That's a Mearas, unless my eyes are under the evil of some curse." says Spencer.

"His name's Findalio and he's the horse given to the Queen as a gift from the Lord of Rohan." says Gandeelfeya.

"Alright, let's get goin'..." says Aria as she mount Findalio.

Gandeelfeya, Hanna, Emily and Spencer mount the other horses.

They ride towards Minas Tirith.

4 days later, they arrive at Minas Tirith.

"The white city...home of my people." says Aria.

"Your loyal people will be pleased when they are told of your return to your true home, Queen Arianyah." says Gandeelfeya.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gandeelfeya. Though, please tell me, why's the city seemingly so empty? Where is everyone?" says Aria.

"Most of the people are inside. They are afraid of the darkness that once more grow in Mordor." says Gandeelfeya.

"I understand." says Aria. "Tell the captain that I wish to see him as soon as possible."

"As you wish, your majesty." says Gandeelfeya.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer enter the royal citadel.

When she sees the throne room, Aria becomes very disappointed.

"Where's the royal banner? Where's the portrait of King Elendil...?" says Aria in anger.

"Forgive me, who are you?" says one of the guards.

"I'm Arianyah, your queen!" says Aria, still angry.

Aria pull out Andúril to prove who she is.

"Sorry, your majesty. Forgive me for being so rude." says the guard as he bow to Aria.

"You're forgiven, soldier. As you were." says Aria as she with skill and grace swing Andúril back into its scabbard.

The guard takes his place again to the left of the room.

"Get this place cleaned up. Now." says Aria in a hard clean voice.

Servants starts to clean the room.

"Aria, we just recieved word from Osgiliath. The captain's dead and orcs of Mordor has taken the city." says Gandeelfeya as she enter the room.

"Oh no..." says Aria. "Spencer, you're the new captain. Take 100 men and defend Osgiliath, throw those fuckin' orcs out. I will not lose Osgiliath to the enemy."

"Aye, queen." says Spencer as she leave the room.

"Let me fight too." says Hanna.

"Hanna, no. You're not strong enough." says Aria.

What...? Me is awesome." says Hanna.

"I'm sorry. This isn't your moment." says Aria.

"Aria, I shall go to seek the advice of the head of my order. She's wise and powerful. Trust me, she'll be able to help us." says Gandeelfeya.

"Okay. See ya." says Aria.

Gandeelfeya leave the room.

"We could ask for the help of the elves of Rivendell too." says Emily.

"That's a good idea, Emily. Your people are still strong. Send word to Rivendell and ask for help." says Aria.

"Yes, your majesty." says a guard.

3 hours later.

"Aria, please let me fight..." whines Hanna.

"No, sorry." says Aria.

"Why not, damn it...?" says Hanna in anger. "Aria, c'mon!"

"Talk to me with respect, Miss Marin. I'm your queen." says Aria.

"Are you? I thought you were Aria Mongomery, my best buddy..." says Hanna.

"I am, but I'm also your queen." says Aria. "Hanna, until we get back home to Rosewood you have to see me as Queen of Gondor, not your BFF, okay?"

"Fine." says Hanna.

"Good." says Aria.

"Please, Queen Aria...let me fight..." says Hanna.

"Miss Marin, I can't do that." says Aria. "Sorry."

"What can I do then?" says Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

"For now you can stay here and keep me company." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Okay...can I fight later?" says Hanna.

"Well...maybe...if you train with Emily to become skilled with the sword." says Aria.

"Thanks, Queen Aria." says Hanna.

"Kodolfu, go to the armory and find a sharp sword for my friend Hanna here, please." says Aria.

"Yes, Queen Arianyah." says Kodolfu as he leave the room.

"Aria, why do they call you Arianyah? I thought your name was Aria..." says a very confused Hanna.

"In Rosewood my name's Aria, here in Gondor I'm named Arianyah." says Aria.

15 minutes later, Kodolfu returns with a classic Gondorian sword for Hanna. He hands it to Hanna.

"Emily...train Hanna to beome a skilled swordswoman." says Aria.

"As you wish, Queen Arianyah." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Em, be nice to me." says Hanna.

"Sure, Han." says Emily.

"No, be strict to her, Em. She needs to learn." says Aria.

"Aye, your majesty." says Emily.

"Poop..." mumbles Hanna in slight anger.

Hanna follows Emily to the combat-training room.

"Hanna, let's begin." says Emily.

"Alright, Em!" says Hanna with a childish smile and then she starts to twirl her sword around above her head at high speed.

"No, no, no. Not like that." says Emily as she show Hanna the proper way to swing a sword.

12 minutes later.

"Try again." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna as she swing her sword around like a crazy woman.

"No, slow down. You're not supposed to be all wild." says Emily.

"Sorry, Em. Me isn't good at this..." says Hanna.

"I know. That's why I'm training you." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Emily.

Hanna swing her sword again and this time she does it better.

"Good. Now...attack me." says Emily.

Hanna swing her sword and attacks Emily.

"And the adorable Em win." says Emilu with a cute smile as she swing her own sword with grace and easy knock the sword from Hanna's hand.

"Wow! You're good." says Hanna surprised.

"Of course. I'm an elf, Hanna." says Emily.

"Aren't you human?" says Hanna, all confused.

"Sure I am, back In Rosewood. Here I'm an elven lady." says Emily.

"Weird..." says Hanna.

"No, it's not." says Emily.

The next day.

"Gandeelfeya, do you truly believe we can defeat the darkness of Mordor?" says Aria.

"Yes, Queen Arianyah." says Gandeelfeya.

"I hope you're right..." says Aria.

"Have faith, your majesty." says Gandeelfeya.

"I'll try." says Aria. "So, what's Mordor's strategy?"

"Usually to strike hard from the beginning." says Gandeelfeya.

"That means we require a strong defense to keep them out." says Aria.

"Yes. I always knew you had a tactical mind." says Gandeelfeya.

"I've known you since you were a very small child, my queen. You might not remember it, but I was there to protect you when you were no more than a tiny baby." says Gandeelfeya. "Also, I've seen your future, you're the one who'll bring glory to both Gondor and Arnor once more. I have already seen it happen."

"How can you've seen it if it hasn't happened yet...?" says Aria.

"Are you aware of the Seeing Stone being kept in the room above us?" says Gandeelfeya.

"Yes, the Palantiri of Minas Tirith. The Master Stone of the southern kingdom." says Aria.

"Exactly 24 hours before you stepped off that ship in the Gray Havens, I used the Palantiri and saw your future. Under your strong leadership the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor shall rise again, more beautiful than ever. That's your faith, my queen. You're the one we all been waiting for." says Gandeelfeya.

"Did the head of your order give any help?" says Aria.

"No, she's sailing to the Undying Lands. She no longer care for Middle Earth." says Gandeelfeya.

"There's another option. King Thrandruil of the Mirkwood elves, he was always a friend of Gondor. Unless he's already fallen in battle, he might be able to stand by our side." says Aria.

"I shall go and find him." says Gandeelfeya.

"Thanks, Gandeelfeya." says Aria.

5 days later in Mirkwood.

"Gandeelfeya, the few elves who's remained in these forests are leaving for the Undying Lands. The time of the elves are since long over. Who shall you look to once the last of us are gone? The dwarves? They hide inside their mountains of stone, seeking treasures. They don't care for the problems of others." says King Thrandruil.

"It is with Men, that we must place our last piece of hope." says Gandeelfeya.

"Men? Men are weak. The kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor no longer shine with honor and glory. The horselords of Rohan hold fear for the dark. The noble blood of Númenor has been unfortunately mixed with that of less strong Men." says King Thrandruil.

"There is one who could unite the free Men once more, one who could wear the crown of Gondor with pride and confidence like kings of old." says Gandeelfeya.

"She doesn't walk that path. Her desire is held somewhere else. Arianyah wish to return to the place she think of as home, not to rule the kingdoms of Men and you know that already. She's made her choice." says King Thrandruil. "There's no power left in the world of Men."

"You're wrong." says Gandeelfeya.

"No, my friend. The White Tree is almost dead, the line of Elendil the Tall is fading away. Men carry no strength." says King Thrandruil.

"Queen Arianyah is of pure Númenorian ancestry. She's wise and strong. I can see her restore the lost glory to the Men of both Gondor and Arnor." says Gandeelfeya.

"Don't be a fool. I was there, my friend. I was there 5000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. That day, Elrond and I led Isildur to the heart of Mount Doom, the very location where the Ring was forged, the one place where it could be destroyed." says King Thrandruil. "Its time should have ended that day, but the Ring was allowed to endure. Isildur kept it for himself and you know what happened."

"Arianyah is not like Isildur and the Ring is gone thanks to Frodo of the Shire and his friends. This time Men will bring light to our world." says Gandeelfeya.

"Do not have hope. Arianyah is not meant to be queen. She's weak. Her soul lack a love for Gondor." says King Thrandruil.

"You may not have faith in her, but you should still ride to Gondor's help. An alliance once existed between elves and Men." says Gandeelfeya.

"I can't, my friend. The elves aren't as strong as they once were, my people are leaving this realm." says King Thrandruil.

"As you wish. Farewell." says Gandeelfeya as she leave the Mirkwood palace and ride back to Minas Tirith.

5 days later, Gandeelfeya return to Minas Tirith.

"Gandeelfeya, where are the armies of Mirkwood...?" says Aria.

"King Thrandruil refused to help you..." says Gandeelfeya.

"What...? He used to be Gondor's friend." says Aria.

"The king of Mirkwood has lost faith in Men. He's given up." says Gandeelfeya.

Suddenly the bright tunes of elven trumpets can be heard.

"That's no orch-horn. Open the gate!" scream Aria.

15 minutes later an army of 7000 elven warriors from Rivendell reach the top level of Minas Tirith.

Aria, Emily and Gandeelfeya exit the citadel to meet them.

"I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Men and elves. Once a long time ago, we fought and died together. We're here to honor that alleigance. My soldiers and I are all proud to fight alongside Men once more." says Jaldear, chief captain of the Rivendell army.

"Thank you." says Aria.

"You guys are most welcome." says Emily with a smile as she give Jaldear, who is her cousin, a sweet hug.

The next day.

"Queen Arianyah, the armies of Mordor are attacking from Osgiliath." says Gandeelfeya.

"Place out the armies around the primary city-wall." says Aria.

"Aye, your majesty." says Spencer.

"Yes, Queen Aria." says Jaldear.


	3. Chapter 3

The soldiers of Gondor and Rivendell takes their positions on the primary city-wall.

Emily, now wearing full elven armor, stand among her people.

Hanna, dressed in Rohirim armor, stand among the Gondorians.

"Let those fuckers of Mordor come. I will cut them down." says Hanna.

"Relax, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Sure, whatever..." says Hanna.

"Longbowmen ready!" says Aria.

The archers prepare themselves.

An army of over 10.000 orchs walk out onto the Pellenor Field from Osgiliath.

"Stand by! We shall let them make the opening-move." says Aria.

The captain of the orchs roar in wild anger.

The orchs starts to walk towards Minas Tirith.

"Fire a shower of arrows at 'em!" says Aria.

The archers launch a rain of arrows over the army of Mordor.

"Again!" says Aria.

The archers launch a second rain of arrows over the army of Mordor.

The orchs place long ladders against the wall and start to climb.

"Ladders...!" says Aria. "Swords ready!"

"Alright, let them come!" says Hanna.

"I'll cut your boobs in half, human bimbo!" says an orch as he climb up in front of Hanna.

"No! Don't touch my boobs!" says Hanna in anger as she cut off the orch's head.

Another orch attacks Hanna and she kill that one as well.

"Emily...two already!" says Hanna.

"Oh, me is on 17." says Emily with a smile.

"What...? I won't let no point-ear version of my buddy Em out-score me." says Hanna.

Hanna kill some more orchs.

Emily does the same.

"18, 19, 20, 21..." says Emily as she swing her sword with skill and grace, killing orchs.

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7..." says Hanna as she kill a bunch of orchs.

"Hold your ground, don't let 'em touch ya." says Aria.

Aria swing her sword and cut an orch in half.

"Nazgúl...!" scream Spencer.

2 of the Nazgúl appear in the sky on their flying dragons.

"Archers! Take 'em down!" scream Aria.

The archers attack the Nazgúl.

"One of them is dead." says Jaldear.

"Attack the second one!" screams Spencer.

The archers send off a bunch of arrows towards the second Nazgúl.

"It doesn't work, he's too fuckin' fast. Emily! Take him!" says Aria.

Emily grab her long elven spear and throw it.

It hit the Nazgúl, or rather his dragon, and they both fall down.

"Well done, Em." says Aria in joy.

"Thanks, but I wish I could get my spear back." says Emily in a sad tone.

"I'll make you a new one, Em." says Jaldear.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Fuck you!" scream Hanna as she slice the head of a fat orch.

"Die, nasty elven fucker!" scream an orch as he cut Jaldear in the back, killing him.

"Jaldear!" scream Emily.

Emily kills the orch that killed Jaldear.

"Em, Spencer...pull back to the higher levels!" says Aria.

"Pull back, everyone. Pull back!" says Spencer.

Emily says the same in elvish.

"Step back into the shadows." says Aria as she cut an orch in half with a single powerful swing of her sword.

"Eat poop!" scream Hanna as she cut an orch's head off.

Gandeelfeya swing her staff, casting a spell, killing some orchs.

4 hours later, the army of Mordor has been defeated.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Queen Arianyah." says Gandeelfeya.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"All of your people look forward to a magnificent future under your firm strong leadership." says Gandeelfeya.

"I can't lead Gondor and Arnor to the future my people want. I have my own future in the 21st century with Ezra Fitz. That's where I belong. My heart is with him, not here." says Aria.

"Without a true leader of Númenor's blood, Gondor will soon fall again." says Gandeelfeya.

"Perhaps so, but I can't let Ezra live on without me. He's my soul mate and need to return to him." says Aria.

Aria takes off her crown and un-strap Andúril from her belt.

She leave both the crown and Andúril on the table.

"I must return home...oh, wait. This will go with me." says Aria as she suddenly change her mind and decides to take Andúril with her.

She grab Andúril and stands next to Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

"Send us home, please." says Aria.

"As you wish, my queen." says Gandeelfeya.

Gandeelfeya swing her staff and in a flash of white light, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are sent back home to Rosewood.

"Spence, did I fail the people of Gondor by leaving them?" says Aria in a sad tone.

"No, Aria. You lead them to victory over Mordor. Thanks to you, your people are safe. You did everything the right way." says Spencer with a smile.

"Thanks, Spencer. You're so smart. If we'd been in Minas Tirith now, I would have made you my chief advisor." says Aria. "I'm glad you think that I saved my people from the evil of Mordor. Again, thanks so much."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
